


blissfully unbounded

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Consentacles, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacletober, tentacle sounding, they're just having a really good time with Magnus' tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Alec wants something very specific from Magnus, and Alec always gets what he wants. Luckily, that's just the way Magnus likes it.Written for Tentacletober Day 6: Tentacle Sounding





	blissfully unbounded

**Author's Note:**

> I've been talking about tentacle sounding for so long on tumblr that it would be a shame not to fill this particular day's prompt, so here we are!

“You know,” Alec said, from where he sat on Magnus’ cock, “When I said I wanted you inside me, this isn’t what I meant.”

Magnus rolled his hips, head falling back against the pillow at the clench of Alec around him. His body hummed in pleasure and he let it sweep him away and pull him back with each thrust. Alec was a solid weight across his hips, his skin sweat slick and heated under Magnus’ fingers.

It wasn’t the only place he had a grip on Alec.

His tentacles were fully uncoiled and just as greedy as Magnus himself. And what a sight they made, coiled around the hard muscle of Alec’s thighs and keeping his arms pinned so he couldn’t touch himself. His cock was a deep, neglected red but Alec refused to beg. Only his flushed and bitten lips were a testament to how much that control cost him.

Magnus was going to enjoy wrecking him.

“Not what you meant?” He let his voice take on a teasing lilt that didn’t fool Alec for a moment. “Is that a complaint?” he added, sending two more tentacles to tug at Alec’s nipples.

Alec grunted but his only begging was the strong, silent type. He tipped his head back, pressing his chest further into the touch before painstakingly collecting himself. “You promised,” he said, the slightest edge of a whine coloring his voice.

Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s sides, delighting in the way Alec shivered and arched into the touch, desperate for as much contact as he could get. The play of his muscles drew Magnus’ eye to where the dark black of his tentacles stood out against Alec’s complexion. In the places where they crossed over an equally dark rune, the swirls of his Shadowhunter’s angelic heritage seemed to give the tentacles an extra swirling flair.

Even like this, they fit together so well it punched the breath from Magnus’ lungs. He didn’t believe in people being made for each other—he’d lived too long and seen too much heartbreak to ever be that naïve again—but if there was ever a single person who completed him, it was his Alexander.

He smiled up at Alec, heavy with intent. “I always keep my promises.”

With that, he uncoiled the tentacle he was keeping back just for Alec. Just for this. A tiny one, whipcord thin, waved in the air between them.

Alec’s eyes lit up and he ground himself down on Magnus in a long, filthy thrust that caused them both to groan. “Finally,” he said, with a roll of his eyes that was more appropriate for recalcitrant Shadowhunters in the ops center than it was for their bedroom.

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face. He loved watching Alexander get his way.

Two sets of eyes tracked the slim tentacle as it wrapped itself around the head of Alec’s leaking cock, prodding at his slit. Magnus could feel through its touch how ready Alec was, how much he wanted this. The muscles of Alec’s stomach tensed but before he could move to take more of the intrusion, the tentacles around his thigh shifted upwards and tightened around him to keep his hips still.

“None of that,” Magnus admonished. “You’ll get it when I’m ready.”

Alec licked his lips in the way he knew did horrible things to Magnus’ self-control. “What about when _I’m_ ready?”

Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec’s thigh. “When you’re as old as I am, perhaps you’ll learn some patience.”

“If we get much older, I’ll be too old to get it up anymore, Magnus.” The tentacles around Alec’s hips kept him from moving, but Magnus could feel him straining against the hold.

Whether or not Alec could actually break free from them was a question for another day, and Magnus filed it away for later as an experiment they’d both enjoy. He couldn’t quite hide his shiver at the thought that perhaps with his strength rune Alec might be capable of holding his tentacles down, rather than the reverse. He turned the shudder into a sinuous, full-body roll of his hips, noting how intently Alec’s eyes followed the shifting of his muscles as he moved.

Finally, he couldn’t take the teasing anymore, and with a wriggle, the slim tentacle plunged into Alec’s cock.

Alec gasped, and only the tight hold Magnus had on him kept him from jerking his hips to take the tentacle deeper. “More,” he said, coming out more like an order than a plea.

He always did like a man in command.

Magnus obliged, guiding the tentacle to go just a little bit deeper, his eyes glued to the place where the dark colored tentacle disappeared into Alec’s cock.

Loosening his grip on Alec’s hips, he gently encouraged him to start moving again. Alec’s eyes were glazed, his mouth open in silent desire, but he was a fast learner and he soon figured out that every time he lowered himself down onto Magnus’ cock, Magnus would press the tentacle into his cock just a little bit further.

If Alec wanted his pleasure he’d have to earn it.

And his beautiful Alexander was up for the challenge, like he always was. Magnus lost himself in the feeling of being surrounded by Alec everywhere he touched. His hands gripping hard enough to bruise while Alec bounced on his cock, taking his cock and his tentacles so well.

He’d more than earned it, and Magnus slipped the tiny tentacle deep enough to wring a gasp from Alec’s lips, until he could feel it follow the curve of Alec’s body.

At the first press of the slim tentacle against his prostate from the inside, Alec yelped, his entire body going as taut as his bow before the kill. Magnus did it again, his hands gripping tighter on Alec’s thighs so he could plant his feet and thrust his hips, letting Alec take as much of him as he could handle.

“Magnus, please,” Alec’s voice was tight, his shoulders straining as he fought against the tentacles binding his arms. “Please, _please_, I need—”

He broke off with a choke as Magnus finally took his swollen cock into his hands and stroked him hard, until his shudders turned from something pained into a long, drawn out moan. With a final cry, the warmth of him spilled onto Magnus’ hand.

Magnus nearly came at the sight of Alec’s come leaking out around the tentacle still inside him. Alec must have known he was close, because with a soft huff of satisfaction, he clenched hard around Magnus’ cock. The last shreds of self-control snapped and Magnus pulled Alec to him, shaking apart as he tipped over the edge.

Lost in pleasure, he barely noticed Alec’s controlled fall onto the bed beside him, his long limbs still mostly bound up in Magnus’ tentacles and a look of complete bliss on his face. Coming back to himself, Magnus released his grip on Alec’s arms and slowly withdrew the tentacle from his softened cock before easing himself out of Alec.

Alec gave a contented hum and pulled Magnus over to lay on his chest. “We should definitely do that again sometime.”

Magnus let himself be maneuvered to Alec’s satisfaction, enjoying how Alec’s strong arms could easily shift him to his liking.

“Anything you want,” he agreed.


End file.
